1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern matching system that determines how much a plurality of images accords to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pattern matching system that determines how much a plurality of images compares to each other is known. In the known pattern matching system, the entire captured image is divided into smaller pieces and the luminance values of the individual pieces are compared to the luminance values of corresponding pieces in the same location of different image. The determination of how similar the compared images are to one another is based on the number of corresponding pieces that have the same luminance values. In such a pattern matching method, it is difficult to carry out the pattern matching accurately when the brightness of the images varies substantially.